


In the Silence of a Windless Night

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Love is not kind to Jongdae. He does not believe in it until Junmyeon is taken and he is forced to confront those strange feelings he feels whenever his right hand, Baekhyun so much as glances in his direction while on a journey to save his brother.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	In the Silence of a Windless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from EXO's Butterfly Effect. Firstly, I want to thank the mods for putting up with my requests for an extension and also my beta, who I ashamedly left hanging for way too long while I worked on other things. I wanted Jongdae and Baek and Yixing to go outside the box, have powers other than their Mama powers for a while and thus, this fic was born. I wish I had the time and space to explore more into the other relationships but alas, time is too short so Baekchen it is! Hope y'all enjoy!

“You’re staring.”

The voice startled Jongdae. He whipped around to see Junmyeon leaning against the door jamb with a smile tugging on his lips.

“Hyung.” Jongdae flushed, sticking his hand into his pockets. He glanced out of the window again to see Baekhyun dance past, his sword a silver blur in the air.

Junmyeon walked closer, setting his hand on Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae leaned into him, laying his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“His form is wonderful, isn’t it?” Junmyeon asked after a beat of silence, the both of them admiring the way Baekhyun moved across the yard.

Jongdae swallowed. He could not agree more. Baekhyun was beautiful, the way he practically glided across the grass, wind ruffling his hair.

His clothes clung to his slim body, damp with sweat as he parried an invisible blow, spinning until he came to a stop directly in front of Jongdae’s window. He froze, chest heaving, sweat dripping down his brow.

Jongdae went beet red, biting hard on his lip. He turned abruptly to face his brother, who was smiling like the entire thing amused him.

“He’s seen you now,” Junmyeon said conversationally, raising a hand in a wave.

Jongdae’s cheeks burned when Baekhyun waved back, bowing deeply. He swept a hand through his damp bangs and grinned in his direction, causing Jongdae to ball his hands into the fabric of Junmyeon’s shirt.

That smile had been making his knees weak for months now.

“You should tell him,” Junmyeon said softly, hugging Jongdae close. “It is so rare to see you like this, Dae.”

Jongdae pursed his lips, folding his arms over his chest. He ducked his head, shuffling his feet.

“There’s nothing tell,” he said. “Elementals aren’t meant to feel things, hyung.”

That fear had burrowed deep into him, claws squeezing like a vice. Elementals could not feel. They were specially trained for the royal family so that they could not and would never falter before an enemy.

Baekhyun was his elemental.

“If you care for him, I will vouch for you both. No matter what happens,” Junmyeon said, his expression unusually serious. “If he feels the same way, Jongdae, don’t let him go.”

“There is nothing to vouch for, hyung,” Jongdae muttered, his gaze betraying him when it strayed back to where Baekhyun was standing, a breeze ruffling his hair.

Junmyeon’s smile burned into him and he flushed again, swallowing.

“It’s not love,” he murmured, almost to himself. “How can I love when I don’t even know what love feels like?”

There was a pressure against the side of his head and he turned to see Junmyeon looking at him, expression soft. He leaned into him, relishing his brother’s warmth.

“You do know what it feels like, Dae,” Junmyeon said, smoothing a lock of his hair away from his face. “Or are all the times you told me you love me lies?”

He smirked. Jongdae jabbed his elbow into his ribs and Junmyeon doubled over with a groan.

“That’s different!” Jongdae protested, “you’re my brother. You’re _supposed_ to love me. Though you’re going to belong to someone else now.”

“Oh, Dae.” Junmyeon laughed, “just because I’m getting married doesn’t mean I’ll stop loving you. As you said, you’re my little brother.”

He wrapped his arms around him and Jongdae buried his face into Junmyeon’s chest with a smile.

The wedding was only days away now and though Junmyeon would still be staying at the castle, things would be different. His time would no longer belong to just Jongdae alone anymore.

“Your Highness.”

The voice startled them apart and Jongdae looked up to see Yixing perched on the bookshelf, his body stiff. His jaw was tense and his expression one of concern.

“What is it?” Junmyeon asked, his tone formal. He stepped away from Jongdae, folding his hands demurely before him.

“I spotted soldiers at our borders. It’s a whole army.”

Something in Yixing’s tone told Jongdae that there was more that he was not saying. Judging by the way Junmyeon’s face paled, he knew exactly whose soldiers had come prowling at their borders.

“Take the central legion out and send for Yifan, please. I will lead the right flank.”

“Hyung?” Jongdae asked, grasping for Junmyeon’s arms when he moved for the door.

“You called, Your Highness?” Baekhyun appeared in the doorway, sweaty and panting from his training and Jongdae’s heart did a backflip in his chest at the sight of him.

“I- I didn’t-?” he stuttered when Junmyeon’s lips tightened.

“He can sense distress in your bond, Dae. It’s good that you’re here, Baekhyun. Take care of my brother. Jongdae, you take the left flank. Please be careful,” he said, clicking his fingers.

Yixing had already vanished by the time Baekhyun escorted Jongdae out of the palace, Junmyeon having gone ahead of them.

Jongdae’s eyes widened when he saw the legion of soldiers marching across the plains from the forest, a sea of silver on emerald.

“Who-?”

“I don’t know, Your Highness,” Baekhyun replied, his gaze sharp. “But we have to stop them before they storm the castle.”

Jongdae reached for his magic, intent on cracking a ravine through the earth but the right flanking soldiers surged forward, a bay horse charging far ahead of them.

He stopped short, heart in his mouth as a wave of water rose into the air, crashing into the enemy’s frontlines.

As if he had read his mind, Baekhyun’s hand closed around Jongdae’s wrist.

“Your brother can handle himself,” he said gently.

Jongdae swallowed hard, nodding. He drew his sword, just as the water in the air froze into ice.

“Your Highness, get back!” The silver flash of light dancing off a sword’s blade dazzled Jongdae for a brief moment. He staggered back, blinking stars from his eyes.

The ground shuddered beneath his feet and he dug his heels in, swearing when he felt his body tip back.

A strong arm looped around his waist before he could fall and Jongdae turned to see Baekhyun at his side, lips tight with concentration.

His heart skipped a beat and he clung to him, forcing his attention away from Baekhyun’s sweat-damp hair.

“Where is my brother?” he asked instead, wind whistling through his hair as a crackle of lightning lit up the world, sizzling down to open a crack in the earth. He winced a little.

Electricity arced through the ground, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up when Baekhyun yanked him close, his feet leaving the ground just in time.

“That was close,” he gasped. Baekhyun snarled in reply, not at him but at the figure that had landed before them.

“He’s careless.”

Blue lightning crackled and sizzled down the man’s arms as he spun, bolts flying from his fingertips, impaling the soldiers that ran at him foolishly in metal armour.

“Yixing,” Jongdae breathed, his knees trembling when Baekhyun set him back down with gentle hands. He almost missed the warmth when his arm drew back and delicate fingers curled around his sword hilt.

Yixing’s lips were twisted in anguish when they approached warily, the air crackling and smelling of ozone.

“I can’t feel him,” he said, navy eyes glinting.

Instinctively, Jongdae reached deep inside him, seeking the bond that he had created with his brother-

Only to come up empty.

A rush of air left his lungs as he groped around, terror and fury clouding him.

It was futile.

There was no quiet humming, no sign of Junmyeon’s calm presence, not even a ripple to show that his brother was on the other end.

“No,” he whispered.

The earth shivered.

“No!”

The explosion rocked through the earth, an embodiment of Jongdae’s anguish. Soil sprayed through the air and rocks splintered, one particularly sharp one slashing across Jongdae’s cheek.

Jongdae did not feel the pain. He did not even feel, when Baekhyun seized him by the collar, lifting him higher and higher off the ground until they were clear of the crumbling earth.

He flung his magic out as far as he could, desperately using the earth, the very element he controlled to seek out his brother.

Junmyeon could not be dead.

He could not.

Hoofbeats thundered in his ears, wind whistling through his hair. The air smelt of pine and wet and damp.

Jongdae’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed for Baekhyun’s arm, nearly unbalancing him.

“Your Highness!” Baekhyun yelped, righting himself before the wind could send them spiralling off course.

“Turn back,” Jongdae snarled, nails digging into the flesh of Baekhyun’s arm.

“What?”

“Turn back. We have to- we have to go after them. The soldiers- they were a distraction! Someone else has him. They took him!”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“We cannot, milord. How will we defeat an army of soldiers when we are already weak?”

His hand moved to brush against the cut in Jongdae’s cheekbone but Jongdae shrugged him off, eyes narrowing.

“It is not a choice, Baekhyun. It is an order. Turn around. _Now._ ”

He saw Baekhyun’s jaw clench but did not see the expression that flitted across his face as he turned away to study the landscape. His heart tripped a little.

He had never commanded Baekhyun like that before.

Before he could feel too guilty, Baekhyun spun and then they were racing across the fields, past groups of injured soldiers and more fighting, deep gouges in the earth caused by Jongdae’s despair.

Soon the fields petered out and they were deep amongst the trees.

Jongdae closed his eyes, trusting Baekhyun to keep him in the air. He did not need to touch the earth to command it.

It was all around him, resonating in the trees that they flew past, in their branches all the way down to their roots.

“Faster, Baekhyun,” he murmured.

He could see them in his mind’s eye, Junmyeon slung unconscious over a beast of a horse the colour of snow thundering across the forest floor.

“Go lower.” Jongdae squinted against the wind lashing against his cheeks. The cut on his face stung but he had far more important things to worry about.

“I can’t go much faster, Your Highness,” Baekhyun gritted out. The strain in his voice startled Jongdae and when he chanced a look upon Baekhyun’s face, he was frightened of what he saw.

“Baekhyun? Baekhyun!” he shrieked in terror when they wobbled dangerously.

Baekhyun’s face was beaded with sweat and his skin was pale. His fingers dug into Jongdae’s waist as he struggled to keep them in the air.

“I can’t-,” he ground out between his teeth.  
Jongdae screamed when they fell, plummeting towards the earth at a terrifying speed. Wind whistled past his ears, yanking at his hair and clothes and the ground came ever closer as he scrambled to hold on to Baekhyun.

He squeezed his eyes shut, screeching when they crashed into the trees, branches cracking and snapping under their weight.

At the very last moment, Baekhyun seemed to regain control, flipping them around mid-air.

The landing snatched every breath of air from Jongdae’s lungs as they crashed into the ground, the sound of Baekhyun’s ribs breaking echoing in his ears.

His vision blurred and turned black.

When he opened his eyes, it was already dark.

Jongdae rolled over, gasping at the pain that spiked through him. He was alive.

“Baekhyun?” he called as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

There was no reply.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s heart was filled with ice as he dragged himself to his feet. His vision swam and the ground threatened to slip out from under his feet. He swayed, barely catching himself against a tree trunk in time.

A soft whimpering reached his ears this time and he staggered towards it, his heart in his mouth.

There was a body lying a few feet away, a broken branch speared through its side. Even in the dark, Jongdae could see the agony on his face.

“Baekhyun!”

He rushed forward, forgetting his dizziness and wound up on his knees. His fingernails dug into the dirt as he dragged himself up, crawling the rest of the way.

Baekhyun shuddered when he touched him, silver tear tracks making their way down his face. His face was smudged with soil and his choked breathing made Jongdae’s breath catch.

There was blood, a dark stain in the night pooled around him. A tree branch stuck out from his left side, speared all the way through. Bile rose up in Jongdae’s throat as he reached out to push Baekhyun’s cloak away from his body.

Even with his clothes on, he could tell that his ribs were shattered.

“I’m- sorry,” Baekhyun wheezed.

Jongdae shook his head, biting his lip so hard that he tasted blood.

“No- no,” he stuttered, laying his hands as gently as he could onto Baekhyun’s broken body. His magic leeched out of him, spilling into the earth around him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, praying for someone, anyone.

“Jongdae?” He must have fallen asleep, for daylight had come. Sunlight streamed in from the open windows, lighting upon the bedpost gilded with gold. Jongdae groaned.

His body ached and his cheek stung as if someone had wiped the cut down with antiseptic.

“Baek- Baekhyun!” The memories jolted through his mind and he sat bolt upright, crying out when pain ripped through his nerves.

To his great surprise, Yifan stood before him, his royal blue cape draped about him. He seemed weary, the bags beneath his eyes heavy, his face lined with tiredness.

“Where is Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked, frantic.

The last thing he remembered was lying down beside a heavily injured Baekhyun, guilt pouring into every cell of his body. He remembered listening to Baekhyun’s increasingly laboured breathing, terror seizing him before everything went black.

“He is recovering. Your friend is strong and incredibly determined,” Yifan replied, moving to the head of the bed.

Jongdae’s eyes lit upon the sapphire ring on Yifan’s ring finger and it only made his heart grow heavier.

“Junmyeon?” he asked hopefully.

The tiny flicker of hope was dashed when Yifan’s eyes darkened and he shook his head, dark hair flopping into his eyes.

“There is no sign of him.”

He sat down, the mattress sinking with his weight. The sapphire on his finger winked again.

“He’s been taken,” Jongdae said and Yifan’s dark eyes flitted to him, filled with pain and sorrow.

“I know, Jongdae. I know who took him and I think you do too.”

Jongdae stiffened, shaking his head.

“No- he would not dare.”

Yifan’s hand on his shoulder stopped him from saying anything more. His gaze was heavy, like a weight upon Jongdae’s shoulders.

“You know how bitter he was when Junmyeon turned him down.”

“No. You’re lying,” Jongdae said aloud, but it was weak. He already had his suspicions.

After all, a horse the colour of snow could only come from one place. He had also seen Junmyeon’s water turn to ice but had been too afraid to think it, lest it come true.

Yifan pressed his lips together as if he wanted to say something else but Jongdae was already moving.

“I need to see Baekhyun.”

He bit back a whimper of pain when he threw back the covers. Even the tiny movement was enough to send pain shooting through his body.

“Slow down,” Yifan said, resting a big hand against his chest. His jaw was set as he pushed Jongdae gently back into bed.

“I can’t! It was my fault. I made him keep flying. I thought- I thought we could catch up.”

Jongdae was horrified when his voice wobbled. He swiped at the tears gathering in his eyes roughly, a sob building up at the back of his throat.

“He’s going to be fine,” Yifan said, thumbing away the stray tear running down Jongdae’s face and for a moment, Jongdae wanted to believe that everything was alright, that Junmyeon was safe, Baekhyun was going to heal.

“Are you going after him? You have to get Junmyeon back,” he said instead, fingers bunching up the covers.

Yifan’s expression twisted.

“I wish I could. But to bring an army across the borders would be a declaration of war. We cannot have that.”

“What about Yixing?”

It was not deliberate, bringing up Yifan’s sore point but Yixing was one of the most powerful elementals Jongdae knew. He was also fiercely devoted to Junmyeon.

“You know he isn’t permitted to leave the kingdom without his prince,” Yifan said, his voice strained. He glanced at his engagement ring pensively.

Jongdae wondered what he was thinking.

“I could go,” Jongdae said decisively. “He’ll listen to me.”

Yifan shook his head, cupping his cheek gently.

“I promised your brother I would take care of you. I must honour that promise, Jongdae.”

Jongdae bit down hard on his lip as Yifan stroked his cheek, gaze flicking to a shadow moving at the corner of his eye.

“The doctors say that Baekhyun has awoken,” the shadow said.

At the voice, a muscle in Yifan’s jaw jumped and he dropped his hand.

“Jongdae is still injured. He will see him when he is well,” he said before Jongdae could protest. Jongdae shrank back when Yifan levelled him with a stern gaze, mind already whirring.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

“Stay in bed, Jongdae. Baekhyun will not go anywhere.”

With those words, Yifan left him in bed, his cape swirling behind.

Jongdae huffed a little, unfolding his covers even more.

“He hates it when you use that title, you know,” he said aloud, ducking his head as Yixing came into view, draped in Junmyeon’s colours.

The navy blue only brought out the colour of his eyes, the sunlight making them look like the night sky without its stars.

“I know,” Yixing answered, lips curving. A dimple flashed in his cheek and Jongdae smiled too.

“You know I’m going to find him,” he said.

Yixing gave the tiniest shrug.

“I made no promise to your brother,” he replied and Jongdae’s smile widened.

“So you’ll help me.”

Yixing’s right eye twitched.

“I said no such thing.”

Jongdae bowed his head, waving his hand.

“Thank you, Yixing. Now leave me.”

Yixing bowed too, vanishing out of the window before Jongdae could blink. Likely, he had gone to the tower with no door to his maps. He always went there whenever he was upset.

Jongdae sank back against his pillows, trying to ignore the tremble in his hands.

He had feared it would come to this, facing down the one man he had shared his childhood with, hell, had even once been in love with.

When he had chosen Junmyeon, Jongdae thought his heart could never feel again.

The guilt sat heavy in his chest for the three days that the doctors and Yifan kept him confined to his room, unable to leave even to take a walk.

If it were not for Yixing’s discreet sneaking in and out to keep him updated on Baekhyun’s condition, Jongdae thought he might have gone mad.

He was anxious even as he walked down the hallway, squeezing the fabric of his robes in his fists as Yifan walked him towards the room Baekhyun had been recuperating in.

“Your Highness.” Seeing Baekhyun’s eyes light up at the sight of him made Jongdae’s heart do a somersault and he had to pause in the hallway, drinking in the sight.

He dropped the folds of his robe, reaching out to grasp Baekhyun’s hand when he drew near.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, noting the absence of a shirt on his right-hand man. Baekhyun was absolutely covered in bandages that extended up to his chest.

“Better,” Baekhyun murmured, a smile touching his lips.

Jongdae smoothing his fingers over the back of Baekhyun’s hand, his lips parting to apologise, to say anything that might alleviate his guilt. But Baekhyun stopped him with a finger to his lips and a furtive glance around the room.

There was no one around.

“Do not apologise, Your Highness. I would do it all again,” he said resolutely, “after all, it is my duty to serve you.”

The words cut through him and Jongdae did not know how to respond.

He patted Baekhyun’s hand instead, chewing his lip.

“So when do we leave?” Baekhyun asked suddenly, much to Jongdae’s surprise. He looked up to see his right hand smiling impishly, his eyes glittering.

“What?”

“I know you, Your Highness. You’d want to go and rescue your brother, not wait for King Yifan to send out his troops.”

-

“Take this and use it wisely.” Jongdae jumped when the man slithered out of the shadows, blue eyes glowing. Baekhyun tensed beside him, hand on his hilt until the dim light lit upon Yixing’s face.

“A hunting horn?” Jongdae asked as he stroked the white bone, feeling the ridges carved beneath his fingertips.

“If you are in dire need, blow it and I’ll come.”

“You can’t, Yixing. If you do, Yifan will have you executed.”

“Not if I save your life, Your Highness. He pledged to protect you. This is mine.” There was no swaying Yixing when his mind was made up and staring into those steely blue eyes, Jongdae could tell that he had already made his decision.

“Bring him home, Your Highness. I’ll be waiting.”

Without a second word, Yixing was gone, sliding back into the shadows like he had not even been there. Jongdae watched him go, shivering a little when the night wind ruffled his hair.

A cloak was draped over his shoulders and he turned to see Baekhyun watching him. Jongdae wrinkled his nose at him, setting his toe into the stirrups. He had chosen the stables’ fastest horse, also Junmyeon’s favourite.

Hopefully, his brother would not give him a thrashing for taking out his beloved Blue without permission if he rescued him.

The moon was but a sliver in the sky when they set off, doing their best to keep to the dirt paths so that the horse hooves would not make noise against the cobblestones. It was already a feat getting the horses out of their stalls without alerting the stable hands but Jongdae suspected that Yixing had given them a hand.

The back door where food and supplies were brought into the castle was unlocked, as Yixing had promised and it was only a matter of opening the gates and then they were free.

Jongdae clapped his legs against Blue’s sides, leaning forward as the horse surged forward, hooves making dull thuds on the solid earth. He glanced back to see Baekhyun close behind as they rode around the castle, where glowing orange torches still burned.

The wind whipped his cheeks as he rode deeper and deeper into the forest, branches lashing and dancing all around him.

If it were not for his affinity with the earth, Jongdae would be hopelessly lost.

As it was, it was already incredibly difficult to navigate in the pitch black of the night.

The forest broke up once they had been riding for a decent amount of time, spreading into the wide fields that Baekhyun had flown them over before. Night was breaking into day by the time they were in the forest again, daylight filtering prettily through the leaves.

Blue’s hooves made a rhythmic thudding as she slowed, dipping her head to drink from a silver stream that tinkled over the rocks.

Jongdae’s muscles screamed in protest when he swung his leg over the saddle, dropping down to stand on the ground. He yelped, swearing when his knees buckled.

“Easy there, Your Highness,” Baekhyun said from where he was leading his horse to the stream.

Jongdae smiled tightly as he pulled his waterskin from the saddlebags, draining it quickly before dipping it into the stream. The water was ice cold running over his hands.

“I reckon we’re at least three to four days from the borders,” he said, flopping down. The earth hummed all around him, filling his tired senses. He could smell honeysuckle in the air and the grass that he ran his fingers through was damp with dew.

His magic buzzed as he spread himself out along the bank, allowing the earth’s energy to seep into him.

“Do you think he’ll give him back?”

Baekhyun joined him moments later, handing him a slice of jerky. Jongdae bit into it gratefully, shovelling it down as his friend picked up a small pile of broken branches.

“Not without a fight. He’s stubborn,” Jongdae replied, tilting his head up to feel the sun’s rays on his skin. He closed his eyes.

_“I’m sorry, Jongdae.” The image of the man was blurry, but also crystal clear. Jongdae could remember every emotion that had flitted across his face and the pain that his rejection had filled him with._

_“I did tell you,” Jongdae choked, hugging his hands to his chest. He could not leave. Not now when Junmyeon was too preoccupied with his courtship to pay him much mind. Not when his beloved dog had just been placed in a freshly dug grace beneath a willow tree._

_Jongdae hated being alone. And Minseok knew that._

_“You can’t leave now, hyung.” He stumbled forward, shaking his head when Minseok backed away._

_“I’m sorry. It’ll hurt too much for me to stay.” Minseok did look very sorry and Jongdae wished he could empathise with him. But he was young and foolish and still so very much in love with Minseok._

_“Please don’t go. At least finish the rest of your holiday,” Jongdae pleaded._

_“You don’t understand how much it hurts, Dae. To see him with some other man when I’ve spent so much time loving him,” Minseok snapped, turning his back._

_I **do** , Jongdae thought, wishing he had the courage to speak the words aloud. I do understand because I’ve been doing it all this while too._

_But he held his tongue, watching his best friend walk out of the door and down the steps of the castle to enter a silver carriage drawn by the purest white horses, without a single backward glance._

“Your Highness?” Baekhyun’s voice snapped Jongdae out of his memories and he sat up to see the man watching him with a creased brow.

He took the proffered meat with thanks, shoving it into his mouth so that he would not have to answer the questions that Baekhyun clearly had. Baekhyun was still watching him when he turned over to check the horses.

“We should hurry. The sooner we can get out of the forest, the sooner we can get my brother back.”

Jongdae made to get up but Baekhyun was beside him in a flash, pushing him back down.

“We’ve been riding all night, Your Highness. The horses are tired. We both need rest. You cannot run on fumes, no matter how much you think the earth provides for you. Think of the rest of us, Your Highness.”

Shame lit a fire in Jongdae’s chest. He shoved Baekhyun’s hand off hurriedly. Junmyeon would chastise him for how thoughtless he had become in the wake of his kidnapping.

“You need to stop calling me that,” he snapped instead, “it will draw attention. Call me by my name.”

Baekhyun flinched, a little shocked.

“If that is what you wish, Your Highness,” he said slowly and Jongdae would never admit it but the hurt look on Baekhyun’s face crushed him a little more inside. He shoved the guilt away, focusing instead on the rest of the jerky Baekhyun was pulling out of his bag.

Jongdae froze when he heard the hoofbeats. They were too far away for anyone else to hear but he could feel them, every pulse reverberating through the earth.

“Baek,” he said, grabbing for Baekhyun’s wrist. “I hear horses.”

Baekhyun’s face paled as he rose.

“Bandits,” he said, dragging Jongdae to his feet.

A whistle called the horses to them and they retreated deeper into the cover of the trees as the hoofbeats grew louder and louder.

The horses were massive Clydesdales with huge muscled men sitting atop them. They snorted and stomped, frothing at the mouth.

“I thought I saw them come this way,” one of the men muttered.

“Well, clearly they’re not here. Keep looking. They can’t have gone far,” the burly man at the head of the herd said.

The herd dispersed.

“We need to leave. And quickly. Their horses will smell ours,” Baekhyun murmured, mouth so close to Jongdae’s ear that his breath brushed against his skin.

Jongdae shivered.

“Are you strong enough to fly?” he asked, the same time Baekhyun knotted the reins of the closest horse.

“Yes. Not far but I can make it to the nearest town. Help me knot his reins. They know the way home.”

Baekhyun’s hand was warm, his fingers wrapping around Jongdae’s wrist.

“Hang on,” he said and then they were lifting off into the air.

Wind roared all around them as Baekhyun flew them past the forest, ruffling Jongdae’s hair. For a moment, there was nothing else in the world save for Baekhyun, holding him close to his side.

Jongdae tried not to think about those implications, even as he wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. He steadied himself, trying to still the sudden rapid beating of his heart.

The air was Baekhyun’s domain, not his. Baekhyun had never made him feel unsafe before but it was difficult to erase the image of his elemental lying broken on the ground.

“I’m not going to let you fall, Your Highness.”

As if reading his thoughts, Baekhyun turned to face him, his lips quirking.

“I know you won’t,” Jongdae answered, pinching his side. “And it’s Jongdae from now on. We must maintain our cover.”

The way Baekhyun bowed his head made Jongdae’s stomach sink. But he said nothing more, focusing instead on how nice it felt to be held.

Baekhyun was warm against him and it was cold up in the air. He shivered, ducking his head when he felt Baekhyun look at him.

There was a tug and Jongdae found himself pressed into Baekhyun’s side, his warmth leeching into him. He let himself lay his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder, relaxing into the touch.

The landscape blurred beneath them, green leaves and foliage turning into hard cracked desert earth and then roofs. A shining silver river cut through the sand like a snake, curving across the land.

Baekhyun set them down at the riverbank and Jongdae missed the warmth at once when he stepped away. He frowned when he looked closely.

Baekhyun was panting, his breaths short and uneven. His hair was matted with sweat despite the chill up so high in the air and he clutched at his ribs as if they still pained him.

“Are you alright?” Jongdae reached for him but Baekhyun jerked away.

“Fine,” he rasped, “let’s go. We are too visible here.”

Jongdae’s heart ached when he heard Baekhyun wince again but he relented. The elemental was too stubborn for his own good.

It was only a short trek to the nearest village but by the time they got there, they were both covered in dust and sand. Jongdae’s hair was dripping sweat into his eyes as he leaned into Baekhyun, staggering up the narrow path.

“How long till you can fly us into his kingdom?” he asked, panting.

Baekhyun’s brows furrowed and he touched his chest gingerly.

“Give me two days. I’ll be back to full strength,” he said determinedly.

Jongdae’s lips tightened but he said nothing. Two days was more than he had hoped for but Baekhyun was being stretched to the limit. His powers had diminished greatly after his accident and he was still working to get them back.

Still, Jongdae could not help but fret. He had no idea what his captors were doing to Junmyeon, though he had a very good idea why they wanted him.

But Baekhyun was hurting too.

The thoughts made his stomach churn and he could not help but worry as Baekhyun led them to an inn.

“We only have one room available, gentlemen. I’m afraid you’ll have to take it or find another place,” the barmaid said, her tone apologetic.

“Well, are there two beds in it?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae frowned. He still sounded out of breath, something highly unusual for his guard. Baekhyun was highly trained and his stamina was something of a monster. Only Yixing had been able to keep up with him in training.

“No, sir. Just the one. It’ll fit the both of you though if you don’t mind being a little close,” she said.

“We can’t-.” Baekhyun’s cheeks looked reddish in the light and the bar maid’s eyebrows were beginning to rise.

“We’ll take it. It’s fine. We can make do. All the other inns are probably full by now,” Jongdae cut in quickly. He dropped a few coins onto the table, careful to not give too much.

“But-.”

“Excellent. Just go up the stairs and to the right. If you need dinner, we will be serving food shortly,” the barmaid said, swiftly picking up the coins. She tossed an old brass key onto the counter and hustled off.

“We can’t- it is forbidden-,” Baekhyun spluttered and Jongdae nudged him hard, glaring.

“We don’t have a choice right now. No one will know,” he said.

Baekhyun went quiet as he led the way up the stairs, keys in hand.

“As you say then, Your Highness.”

Jongdae turned, jaw tight. He ignored the painful thump in his heart at the title, biting hard on his lower lip.

“Jongdae. It’s just Jongdae now. We are equals until we find my brother.”

Baekhyun did not reply, following close behind as Jongdae jammed the key into the lock and twisted, cursing when it stuck.

“Here.” Baekhyun’s warm hand wrapped around Jongdae’s and with a hard shove, the door swung open.

The room was barely big enough for him to take twelve paces across, his boots leaving footprints in the floor. The bed looked dingy and the red covers looked like they had not been touched in a long time.

Jongdae wrinkled his nose as he strode in, sneezing twice as Baekhyun closed the door. A little too hard it seemed, as the wall shook and plaster came chipping loose.

“Minseok’s kingdom is at least a day’s ride from here, two if we take the less travelled roads. How fast if we flew?” Jongdae asked, sitting down at the edge of the bed gingerly. He winced when a cloud of dust flew up into the air, sneezing again.

“A day, if we flew non stop. But I don’t want to be at my lowest when we face him. I have to be able to defend you,” Baekhyun said, stiffly.

“Two days. We can rest in the forest,” Jongdae said. He turned, surveying Baekhyun, who still stood by the door watching him like he was a wild animal waiting to strike.

Jongdae wrinkled his brow, gesturing for Baekhyun to come closer. He hoped his hurt did not show on his face. Did sharing a bed with him truly frighten Baekhyun so much?

Baekhyun trembled and it was terribly concerning the way his face contorted as if he was in pain.

“Let me see your ribs,” he said sharply, rising from the bed.

Baekhyun whimpered when he touched him, bodily dragging him to the bed. He flinched away when Jongdae tried to pull up his shirt, the sharp movement drawing a low moan of pain.

“They are only bruised,” he gasped when Jongdae managed to untuck his shirt, pushing it high enough that he could see the bones pressing against the skin. “Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t heal.”

Jongdae cringed internally, the image of Baekhyun lying on the forest floor still fresh in his mind.

“We can’t fly like this,” he snapped, “I won’t risk you breaking ribs for me.”

He yanked the shirt back down, jaw tense. Nausea curled in his belly and he wanted to throw up.

“I am sorry,” Baekhyun whispered, catching up his hand.

Jongdae shook his head, tucking a lock of stray hair behind Baekhyun’s ear. He pretended not to see him tense, smoothing a hand over his cheek.

“No. It was my fault. Let’s go grab some dinner and you can get some rest,” he said roughly, swallowing the bile rising up in his throat.

Trying to convince Baekhyun to get into bed with him was like pulling teeth. Jongdae had to roll over to the far side of the bed, taking the covers with him before Baekhyun would even get in.

He did not know that Baekhyun took the distance in their relationship so seriously and it cut him deeply. Jongdae curled up on his side of the bed, listening as Baekhyun’s breathing evened out.

His heart throbbed in his chest when he turned over. Baekhyun looked so much younger when he was asleep, the lines in his face smoothed out. He looked so vulnerable and soft that Jongdae had the strongest urge to wrap him up and never let him go.

He pushed the thought away hurriedly, cursing himself. Elementals and princes were never meant to be together and he ought to never think of such things again. But it was so hard not to fall.

Loving had always been hard for Jongdae and he knew Junmyeon worried about him. After Minseok’s departure, Jongdae had retreated so much into himself that he had frightened Junmyeon.

It was only after Baekhyun’s induction that Jongdae had opened up again.

Baekhyun was so easy to love that it terrified Jongdae. He knew it terrified Baekhyun too. The sizzle of forbidden romance had always burned between them and Jongdae was afraid one day it would go too far.

He balled his fists into the covers, untangling himself.

Baekhyun was shivering and the thought of him being cold made Jongdae frown.

He sat up, carefully draping the covers over Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun did not stir. Jongdae lay back down again, facing Baekhyun, drinking in the curves of his face. He wanted to touch, to _kiss_ him.

The ferocity of that thought slammed straight into him and despite no one looking, Jongdae flushed. He turned away, sucking in a breath of cold night air to cool his heated cheeks.

Sunlight woke him, shining straight into his eyes. Jongdae rolled over, cursing aloud as he flung an arm over his face. He stretched out his other arm, only mildly alarmed when he realised that Baekhyun was still sleeping.

Baekhyun _never_ slept late.

“You- Jongdae?”

Baekhyun stirred, opening one eye to look at Jongdae. Jongdae exhaled, turning over to poke his finger into Baekhyun’s side.

“You must be tired,” he murmured softly, shaking his head when Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Baekhyun sat bolt upright, rubbing at his eyes.

“I’m-.”

“Don’t apologise. You’ve been apologising so much,” Jongdae cut him off, sitting up against the headboard. “Was it the flying?”

Baekhyun’s head dipped and he flashed him a sheepish smile, hands bunching in the covers.

“You should have told me,” Jongdae scolded, “what if we had gotten into trouble and I couldn’t protect you?”

Baekhyun sucked in a breath, swinging out of bed. The way he winced when his feet hit the floor only made Jongdae’s guilt grow.

“You don’t have to protect me, Jongdae. I’m your elemental. I’m the one who should be protecting you.”

Jongdae bit back his retort about how much he _wished_ Baekhyun would let him protect him, let him hold him. He jerked his head in the direction of the door. 

"Come on. We should not stay long. Those men in the forest might find us."

-

The hill was so steep that their horses had trouble climbing it. Jongdae swung out of his saddle, choosing to walk and Baekhyun followed suit. His boots crunched on the earth and he shivered when a cold wind swept through the trees.

They had to be close to the border of Minseok’s kingdom. Nowhere else on earth could a forest be so cold, when their trees were still green. The trees were silent, save for the occasional rustle of the branches and crunch of their boots on the undergrowth.

Jongdae let his magic sink deep into the frozen ground, feeling out for a stream or river. They would have to sleep the night in the forest and it was always safer to sleep near water. Junmyeon might be the one with control of water but Jongdae’s connection with the earth gave him some sway over rivers as well.

A hawk swooped overhead, calling loudly. Jongdae shuddered when he saw it land near them, white feathers gleaming amongst the greenery. Behind him, Baekhyun sucked in a sharp breath.

“Let’s move,” Jongdae said sharply.

The hawk watched them as they hurried past, beady eyes boring into Jongdae’s back. He clenched his fist and the tree it was perched on shuddered. The hawk shrieked when the branches closed around it, trapping its body in a cage of living branches.

“He’s watching us. Knows we’re coming,” Baekhyun said, his breaths coming out in puffs of mist. He swung back into the saddle as the ground rumbled. Jongdae squeezed his eyes shut as he climbed back into his seat.

His magic throbbed, clawing at him and he set it loose, thickets sprouting from the ground. Green grass burst from the frozen earth, covering their tracks.

“They won’t hold for long,” he said, urging his horse into a canter.

Snow began to fall the deeper they went, the chill seeping through Jongdae’s travel cloak and into his bones. He clutched his cloak closer to his body as they galloped through the forest.

All around them, the forest began to turn from green to white, snow blanketing the forest floor. The snow fell faster, suddenly so thick that everything was a blur of white. Jongdae yanked up his hood, cursing when a snowflake fell into his eyes.

He had been worried about leaving tracks, but the snow fell so quickly that when he looked behind, their footprints had already been covered by a thick layer of snow.

“I hear a river,” Baekhyun called from ahead.

Jongdae craned his neck and sure enough, there was the gentle bubbling of water. He slowed his horse, burying his hands into its mane until it came to a stop before a snow-covered bank. A silver snake cut through the white lands before them, really more of a stream than a river. It trickled prettily over stones and was so soothing that Jongdae found himself relaxing.

“We can stop here for the night,” he said, swinging out of the saddle. His fingers were freezing when he shoved them into his pockets, huffing out a misty breath of air. Baekhyun nodded, dismounting as well.

Gritting his teeth, Jongdae held his hand out in the air. The ground rumbled and shifted as he yanked up a wall of earth until he had created a cave large enough for two people.

“Shall I hunt?” Baekhyun asked, looking at the earth sculpture. He looked impressed, lips curled into a smile. “I’m sure I can find a rabbit or two.”

Jongdae chuckled, shaking his head. He clicked his tongue, his magic surging through his veins. Something large growled in the distance and Baekhyun went pale, fingers tightening around his horse’s bridle.

“Jongdae?”

Jongdae blinked, lips curling into a proud smile. A shadow loomed in the darkness of the forest, lumbering slowly towards them. Beside him, his horse snorted, sidestepping uneasily. He reached for its bridle, humming softly.

“Easy,” he murmured, tugging the horse back as the bulk stepped out onto the bank. Baekhyun yelped when they could see the beast.

“You called a bear?”

“To catch fish. We only need a couple. He can keep the rest for himself,” Jongdae said nonchalantly, handing his reins over to Baekhyun. He strode out of the cave confidently as the bear came towards him.

It was as tame as a dog, thrusting its muzzle out towards him. He held out his hand, allowing it to sniff him before bowing before it. The bear snorted, pressing its cheek against his. Jongdae’s heart thumped wildly in his chest when it nosed at him before grunting.

It stepped away, ambling towards the stream.

Jongdae picked up branches, dusting the snow from them. The bear splashed around in the freezing cold water and the sound of fish flopping onto the snowbank echoed through the air. Baekhyun joined him, having tethered their horses to a nearby tree.

“I’ve never seen you call a beast before,” he said, keeping his voice low.

“I’ve never had the need,” Jongdae admitted. “If I had thought of it, I would have sent a bear after Minseok’s troops.”

Baekhyun laughed, bumping his shoulder. His cheeks were rosy when they lit the fire, tinted from the cold and he had never looked more beautiful. Jongdae’s heart tripped in his chest at the sound of his laughter.

He pulled off his gloves, setting them by the fire to dry.

“I should go see how he’s doing,” he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The sound of flopping fish had quieted and he assumed that the bear had taken its fill.

A big brown nose thrust into his chest when he made his way down to the stream, making him laugh. Jongdae buried his hands into the bear’s coarse fur, ruffling it gently. He dropped a kiss in the bear’s head, smiling.

“Thank you,” he said, eyeing the fishes tossed carelessly into a snowbank. Their scales gleamed in the dim light of the moon and he was almost sorry to gut them for food.

The bear nosed him again, grunting before ambling away, vanishing into the forest by the time Jongdae had collected his loot. Baekhyun had his knife ready by the time he returned to the makeshift shelter.

The smell of roasting fish filled the air as Jongdae shed his cloak, settling on the ground beside Baekhyun. He relished the warmth radiating from him, shifting ever so often when he reached to turn the fish.

Baekhyun let him, relaxing against his body when Jongdae deliberately leaned into him. He tensed a little however when Jongdae rested his head against his shoulder, freezing for a moment before continuing to turn his fish.

“Careful!” Baekhyun laughed when Jongdae yelped. The fish scorched his fingers and he nearly dropped them back into the fire.

“I’m hungry,” he pouted, blowing at the fish. A wave of cool air swept over his food, sufficiently cooling it down. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun shot him a grin that made his stomach churn with butterflies, sending wind swirling over the rest of the fishes as well. Jongdae swallowed hard, taking a big bite of the fish to avoid saying something stupid.

They ate in relative silence, leaning into each other’s space. Jongdae tossed his branch into the fire when he was finished, watching the flames consume it. He cuddled up to Baekhyun, resting his chin on his shoulder, one arm snaking around his waist.

The firelight made Baekhyun’s skin glow softly and Jongdae found his gaze drifting down to his lips multiple times. He fought down his urge, choosing instead to nuzzle into Baekhyun’s neck, laughing when Baekhyun squirmed away.

“Tickles!” Baekhyun scolded, but there was no heat to it. He let Jongdae curl back around him, a smile playing on his lips.

Jongdae smiled to himself, stomach full of butterflies. Baekhyun smelled like the wind, like pine needles and the snow and he found himself curling tighter, leeching off his warmth.

“Are you still cold? The fire is so large now,” Baekhyun said quietly.

“I just want-,” Jongdae paused. “I like being near you.”

He regretted the words when Baekhyun stiffened immediately, turning around to stare at him.

“Your Highness-.”

“Jongdae,” Jongdae said firmly. He grabbed Baekhyun’s hands, clutching them to his chest. “It’s always been Jongdae for you. You’ve just never called me by it.”

Baekhyun’s gaze dipped and in the light of the fire, his cheeks flushed. Jongdae was positive that it was not from the warmth, nor the cold this time. He thumbed over Baekhyun’s knuckles, swallowing hard.

“I- I can’t. You know-.”

“Have you seen Junmyeon with Yixing?” Jongdae interrupted. He watched Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide, the blush on his cheeks flaring even brighter.

“They-.”

“It’s the reason why Yifan hyung is so on edge around Yixing.”

“And you- you feel the same?” Baekhyun questioned. Jongdae prayed that he was not imagining the edge of hope creeping into Baekhyun’s tone as he moved closer, eyes flicking down to Baekhyun’s lips.

“Don’t you?” he asked, seizing the opening. He hoped Baekhyun could not hear how his heart was thudding away in his chest, so hopeful and desperate.

Baekhyun’s face contorted and as if drawn by an invisible magnet, he leaned forward. Jongdae met him halfway, tangling his fingers into his hair. They were so close now that his breath puffed over Baekhyun’s lips, making him shiver.

“Last chance to say no,” he whispered, watching the firelight dance off Baekhyun’s eyelashes. Baekhyun blinked, his eyes fluttering shut and Jongdae’s heart bloomed.

The moment their lips met was electrifying. Jongdae had never felt anything quite like it, his heart thudding so wildly in his chest that he was afraid it would leap out. Baekhyun was pressed up against him, arms looping around his waist and he smelled like the crackling embers and the wind now. He could feel his heartbeat, hear the little gasps that issued from his lips when he licked at his bottom lip.

“Wa-wait!”

Baekhyun’s eyes snapped open as if he had been struck.

Jongdae gasped when he was shoved away brutally, his back slamming hard into the ground. He staggered, cursing at the wave of pain that swept through his nerves.

“Baek-?”

Baekhyun covered his mouth, stunned. He hunched over, grasping at his knees. He was trembling and the wind trembled with him, rustling every leaf and branch around them. The fire crackled wildly, flames flickering.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped, “I’m so sorry.”

“Well, I’m not,” Jongdae snapped, hurt rushing through him. He pushed himself upright, reaching for Baekhyun only for the elemental to back away, looking horrified.

“Please don’t be like this,” he begged, “Baekhyun, you know how I feel.”

“I- We can’t. _I_ can’t. I- I need air.”

Jongdae stopped when Baekhyun stumbled to his feet, every muscle in his body tense. He glanced back once, a broken look on his face before he vanished outside.

Sucking in a sharp breath of burnt embers and ash, Jongdae let himself fall back onto the ground. His heart throbbed in his chest, as if a dull knife had been pushed into it. He turned over onto his side, pressing his cheek into the earth, wishing he could become one with it.

Baekhyun’s energy surged through him when he reached for it, burning through his veins. Jongdae closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. It was agonizing, waiting for Baekhyun to return to him.

He hunched down by the fireside, wiping ash and dirt from his face while waiting. No matter how much he wanted sleep to claim him, to wipe away the pain had dug its claws into his chest, he could not rest knowing that Baekhyun was outside.

The fire crackled and something shifted in Baekhyun’s energy. Jongdae sat up, brows creasing. He could sense something else, many things.

Rising to his feet, he crossed the cave, fear balling in his throat.

“Baekhyun?”

“Stay back-ah!”

Jongdae whirled around when he heard Baekhyun scream, ready to lash out, only to be faced with several burly men. They were draped in heavy fur coats, their horses massive Clydesdales the colour of the snow around them.

His blood ran cold when he saw the blade pressed against Baekhyun’s throat.

“Let him go,” he said coldly, the earth rumbling beneath him.

The man holding Baekhyun sneered, yanking Baekhyun’s head back to bare his throat. In the dim light of the moon, Jongdae saw a thin trickle of blood beginning to bead up on Baekhyun’s pale skin.

“Come quietly and we won’t kill him,” the man said, squaring his shoulders. “Our king has been waiting for you.”

He smirked, lips curling and Jongdae could not suppress the shiver that ran through him. These were Minseok’s men. He glanced at Baekhyun, who shook his head weakly, lips parting as if he wanted to say something else.

But the tip of the knife dug deeper into his neck and he closed his mouth, face twisting in pain. Jongdae bit down hard on his lower lip, slowly lowering his hand. The men closed in around him, blocking out the light.

“Any tricks and your elemental dies, Your Highness.”

The men seized hold of Jongdae’s arms, twisting them sharply behind his back. He kept silent, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing his pain. Something cold curved around his wrists and he yelped despite himself. The cuffs _burned_.

They were hoisted onto the large horses and Jongdae could not see Baekhyun anymore. The sky brightened around them as they rode through the night, through the forest until they could see the castle glittering in the distance.

It stood in the middle of a mountain, blue turrets gleaming like crystal as the morning sun rays reflected off it. The horses left massive hoofprints in the snow as they galloped up the mountain, the air growing ever thinner.

Jongdae chewed hard on his bottom lips when they came into view of the castle’s doors. Junmyeon’s magic had begun to buzz to life. It was weak and barely faint enough to trace but he was _here._

His knees buckled when his captors swung him off the horse, legs hitting the stones hard. The courtyard was bare, save for a few lamps covered in frost. The water fountain was a literal ice sculpture, the stream of water frozen in an icicle that looked like a knife.

Jongdae shivered as he was pushed past it, the ice cuffs shattering from his wrists the moment he crossed the threshold.

“Kim Jongdae.” The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine. Jongdae kept his head down, unable to lift his eyes to look at the man before him.

He could hear Baekhyun struggling against his captors, the ice encircling his wrists creaking as he strained against the guards holding him.

The king’s robes rustled when he rose from his throne, fur-lined fabric dragging against the freezing marble. Every click of his boots on the steps made Jongdae flinch, his eyes resolutely fixed on the patterned floor.

“I imagine this is not a friendly visit,” the king purred, cold fingers curling around Jongdae’s chin. He forced his head up and Jongdae sucked in a sharp breath when their eyes locked.

He was just as beautiful as he had been when he walked out the door and stepped all over Jongdae’s heart, but deadlier.

All around them was proof of just how powerful Minseok’s magic was, the frost numbing Jongdae’s feet even through his boots, the chill sucking his breath away, turning it to mist.

“It’s like you haven’t missed me at all, Jongdae ah.”

Jongdae squeezed his eyes shut, lurching backwards when Minseok released him, blue eyes glittering.

“Where is my brother?” he asked, clenching his fists beneath his cloak. Minseok shrugged, lips curling into a smirk.

A hot wave of anger swept over Jongdae and he lurched after him, fury leeching into his tone.

“I know you have him, Minseok. You have to give him back.”

“Why? So he can marry that no good scoundrel of a king? Yifan despises his elemental. Keeps him locked away, chained to the palace like a dog on a leash. Junmyeon deserves better. _Yixing_ deserves better.”

Jongdae flinched, shaking his head.

“You can’t have him, Minseok. He’s made his choice. You can’t force him to love you.”

“No, but I can stop him from making a terrible mistake.”

Minseok spun, his fur-lined cloak swirling out around him. His cold fury had caused snow to begin to flurry around them and Jongdae could hear Baekhyun beginning to shiver, his teeth chattering.

“Where _is_ he, Minseok?” he snapped, trying desperately not to think of his friend’s wounds and the pain he must be suffering through.

Minseok’s eyes glinted when he turned back around, halfway up the steps to his throne.

“You want to see him? Be my guest.”

He waved his hand and the guards surged forward, seizing Jongdae’s arms. Jongdae yelped at the cold of their metal gauntlets burning into his skin, twisting and writhing but what was his strength against four men?

“Where- where are you taking me?” he gasped, his back arching as he tried to turn, to see what they had done to Baekhyun but they were relentless, shoving him away from the throne. He twisted and squirmed, managing to break free for half a second to see Baekhyun being carried up the steps, hissing like an angry cat to be set down before the throne.

“Don’t hurt him!” he cried as he saw Minseok lean forward, the guards catching hold of him before shoving him out the door.

He had no idea where they were going, stumbling on the freezing floor. His cloak was covered in frost as the guards dragged him along, through a maze of halls and corridors before a tiny door was opened and he was being forced to climb up spiralling stairs.

It grew colder and colder as they climbed, Jongdae’s breath turning to mist. He was shivering uncontrollably by the time they had reached the top, his knees weak.

The guards unlocked the door and shoved him inside, the chill flooring him at once.

Jongdae took two steps and collapsed onto the stone floor, gasping. He was so cold he could not feel his legs. The air hurt, rattling in his chest whenever he took a breath.

The door slammed shut behind him before he could gather enough strength to rise and he was left shivering on what looked like a bedroom’s floor.

“Jongdae?”

A figure rose from the bed, draped in pale blue robes. Footsteps pattered across the stone and then Jongdae could see Junmyeon’s concerned face, brows furrowed, as he stared down at him.

“Hyung,” he gasped out, struggling to rise. The cold was leeching into his bones, dragging the strength from him.

“Hush now, you’re alright.”

Jongdae let out a sob of relief, pressing his face into his brother’s chest. He allowed his brother to gather him close, frozen fingers curling into the thick robes that Junmyeon wore.

“You’re okay,” he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. Fingers smoothed through his hair and he had to muffle a sob into the fabric of Junmyeon’s clothes as he was moved from the floor to the bed.

“I’m okay,” Junmyeon replied, stroking his hair. He shrugged off his robes before Jongdae could protest, draping them over his shivering body.

Up close, Jongdae could see how thin his brother had become. His face was paler than ever, all the colour sucked from his cheeks. His eyes were hollow, the circles beneath them bruised as if he had barely slept.

His magic was but a dull hum as he ran his fingers over Jongdae’s cheek, nothing like the buzzing it used to be.

“What has he done to you?” Jongdae asked, trembling as Junmyeon drew him closer, resting his head upon his lap.

“He hasn’t touched me,” Junmyeon said, but his hand shook when he touched Jongdae’s cheek and Jongdae could see the silver chains that wrapped around his wrists, so fine that they were nearly invisible.

He followed their tracks to find them wrapped around the bedposts, rendering Junmyeon only able to walk a few paces from the bed.

“We’ll get you out,” he said fiercely, the robes sliding off his shoulders when he sat up. “He can’t keep you forever.”

“Oh, Dae,” Junmyeon sighed, cupping his cheeks. He pressed his lips against his forehead, hugging him closer. They were _freezing._ “He means to marry me.”

Jongdae’s heart stuttered in his chest. He grasped his brother’s hand, turning it to look at the sapphire engagement ring Yifan had given to him.

“He can’t. You’re betrothed, already promised. He knows that.”

“It won’t stop him, dear brother. And I am too weak to. Yifan won’t make it in time,” Junmyeon said sadly, stroking Jongdae’s hair away from his eyes.

“No. But Yixing will,” Jongdae fumbled, unbuttoning his robes. He had hidden Yixing’s horn well, pressed up against his chest when they had been ambushed and they had not thought to search him.

“You can’t. He cannot leave without me.” Junmyeon shook his head.

“He will. For you, he will.”

“I will lose him, Jongdae.” A hand wrapped around Jongdae’s wrist when he brought the horn to his lips. Junmyeon was trembling.

“You will lose him either way, hyung. He will be put down if you were to marry Minseok. You know the laws.”

“Yifan will kill him,” Junmyeon said, his grip around Jongdae’s wrist tightening. “And no one will protest it.”

“And he will die knowing that he saved you from a fate worse than death,” Jongdae snapped. “Do you want to be bound to Minseok for life? Locked away like a prisoner? You love Yifan, hyung. And Yixing loves you. He will do anything in his power to make you happy.”

Junmyeon faltered.

“You say that like he is expendable,” he said quietly, withdrawing his hand.

Jongdae swallowed. Elementals were in a way, replaceable. They existed to protect members of the royal family and were not supposed to feel love or any emotion at all.

His mind flashed to Baekhyun and the way that he made him feel, his chest warm whenever he smiled or jested. The way his heart tripped whenever they stood too close or his touches lingered too long.

He thought of the one kiss they had shared before Baekhyun had pushed him away, frightened by the ferocity of his feelings. How he had shoved his own feelings into a tiny little box and locked it away.

“He is,” he said, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. And Baekhyun was too, no matter much he wished it was not the truth.

Junmyeon flinched, shaking his head.

“I can’t lose him, Dae. I- I care about him as much as I care about Yifan. I know I shouldn’t but- I can’t help how I feel.”

“I know,” Jongdae replied softly. The guilt was settled in, a stone in the pit of his stomach. Was Baekhyun alright? What was Minseok doing to him? “But he would much rather be dead than have you stuck here in a loveless marriage.”

Junmyeon was trembling when he drew back, bowing his head. Jongdae took it as silent permission, lifting the horn to his lips.

The clarion call of a stallion was nothing like he expected, bursting forth from the horn. He felt the electricity arching through him before the call rang out, fading in his ears.

Junmyeon’s chains jingled as he wrapped his arms around Jongdae, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Jongdae could feel tears dripping onto his skin as his brother sobbed silently, the guilt stabbing him in the chest.

The sky darkened, thunder rumbling in the distance and the castle stirred. Jongdae heard the footsteps rushing up the stairs, the soldiers hurrying to guard their quarry.

He tucked his brother closer, tightening his grip as lightning lit up the sky beyond the tiny window, the walls around them trembling. There was more thunder, purring like a tiger before a bolt of electric blue exploded, cracking loud enough for Jongdae to cry out, squeezing Junmyeon to his chest.

The doors burst open just as a figure landed at the foot of the bed, electricity racing into the metal armour of the guards pouring in from the doorway.

The men fell like dominoes, their weapons and armour smoking as they convulsed on the floor.

Jongdae kept Junmyeon’s head tucked away until Yixing had reached them, his navy blue eyes glittering and sparking.

With a single blow, he shattered the chains binding Junmyeon to the bed, a snarl ripping out of his throat.

But the fury in his eyes softened when they fell upon the trembling Junmyeon and he sank to one knee.

“Milord.”

Junmyeon’s robes rustled as he pulled away from Jongdae, his tremors settling into the prince that Jongdae knew so well.

“Rise,” he said quietly and Yixing obeyed, a spear of lightning crackling in his hand as he straightened. His face was impassive once more, with no trace of the emotion Jongdae had seen flit across when he had first laid eyes on his brother.

Junmyeon had always been his rock and he looked like one now, composed and calm as Yixing extended his hand.

“We must go quickly, milord. They already know I’m here.”

As if on cue, frost spread across the floor, freezing up the bedposts and the window. Jongdae shoved his brother off the bed and into Yixing’s arms just as Minseok appeared in the doorway.

“Take him away,” he snapped, turning to face his former friend.

Before either of them could move, ice crackled over the window, sealing it shut. Minseok’s lips were bared in a snarl, icicles exploding out of the floor.

But Yixing was faster.

Electricity arced through the spikes, smashing them into pieces before they could reach them. His entire body was as taut as a bowstring as he moved to shield his prince from the raging ice king.

“You will not leave this place,” Minseok said coldly and all the air left Jongdae’s lungs when two guards walked in, Baekhyun hanging between them both.

His lips were blue, frostbite already crawling up his left arm. There was no colour left to his face and he drooped like a wilting snowbell.

“If you take a single step, I will kill him.”

A spike of ice grew from the floor, pinning Baekhyun against the nearest wall.

Dull eyes flickered to Jongdae and blue lips murmured an apology that he could not hear.

“He means nothing to me,” Yixing sneered, as was his training. He was, however, oddly stiff, Junmyeon still half-hidden behind him.

“But he means something to Jongdae,” Minseok drawled, ice blue eyes flicking to the man in question.

Jongdae was frozen, merely staring at his right-hand man.

“You don’t have to do this,” Junmyeon said from behind Yixing. His voice trembled as he nudged Yixing aside, stepping forward.

Jongdae barely managed to pull his eyes away to watch Junmyeon take a tiny step towards Minseok.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t love you. But my heart has already chosen. I could never change it,” he said gently. “There is nothing you could have done.”

“You can do better,” Minseok sneered, eyes flicking to Yixing. “I would not despise your elemental as your fiancé does.”

Junmyeon shook his head sadly.

“I am promised, Minseok. You deserve more than a man who could never love you back.”

Minseok growled, his fingertips beginning to glow but before he could do anything, a figure burst in from the door, pressing his sword point into his back.

“Lower your hands,” Yifan said coldly. “This sword was forged from the depths of Gaia and trust me when I say you do not want to feel its point in your chest.”

Minseok sneered but Jongdae could see him stiffen. He rolled his neck slowly, lowering his hands.

Swallowing, Jongdae inched towards Baekhyun.

“King Yifan,” Minseok said, voice silky, “what a pleasure.”

Yifan’s sword wavered, the tip dipping towards the floor.

“No!” Jongdae leapt forward when he saw what he was about to do but Yixing was there first, the icicle spearing through his chest the very same moment lightning exploded from his fingertips, blasting Minseok backwards into a wall.

Junmyeon let out a horrified noise, staggering forwards in shock.

There was blood spilling out of Yixing’s chest, so much of it that the floor around him turned red. Yifan was kneeling at his side, hands pressed against the wound to stem the bleeding.

“Help me,” he panted, snapping Junmyeon out of his daze.

Jongdae watched as his brother rushed to his side, laying his shaking hands onto Yifan’s blood-stained ones.

He spied Minseok lying on the other side of the room, rising to his feet slowly.

“How _sweet_ ,” Minseok sneered, locking eyes with Jongdae. He raised his hands again but before he could do anything, he was knocked off his feet.

A rush of wind sent him falling into the wall, slamming his head hard against the stone. He collapsed, unconscious.

Jongdae turned to see Baekhyun smiling faintly at him, holding up his right hand.

“Your hand,” he murmured when he freed him, wrapping his fingers around the badly frostbitten wrist. Baekhyun shook his hair out of his eyes, flashing him a boyish grin despite the horrible state of his arm.

“It’s not too bad,” he replied, “if I can get warm again.”

Jongdae pressed the ice-cold wrist to his lips, ducking his head so that he would not have to see Baekhyun’s expression. His skin was so cold that it burned against his lips.

“We need to go. You need help. And Yixing-.” Jongdae broke off when he turned to look. Yifan’s hands were covered in red as he tried desperately to stem the bleeding.

Junmyeon was trembling, murmuring words into Yixing’s ear that he could not hear.

“He won’t make it,” Baekhyun said, his voice shaking. He was barely able to stand and Jongdae could barely stand to hold him, he was so cold.

“No- hyung-,” Jongdae stuttered. His heart broke for his brother when he saw him collapse onto Yixing’s bloody chest, the elemental going still in his arms. Yifan bowed his head, his shoulders trembling as he let his hands fall away from the ugly wound.

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon.”

The devastation was clear in Yifan’s voice. His jaw tensed as he reached for Junmyeon, pulling him into his arms. Junmyeon fell into him, sobbing so hard that Jongdae was afraid he would do himself harm.

“I didn’t- I never told him-,” Junmyeon stuttered. His voice broke and he clung to Yifan, burying his face into his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Yifan murmured, clutching him close. The pain etched lines in his face, tears streaking down his cheeks and Jongdae had to turn away, swallowing the ball of tears that rose in his throat.

But there was no time to grieve. Already, Minseok was stirring and Jongdae could hear guards coming up the stairs.

“Can you still fly?” Yifan asked, his gaze landing on Baekhyun.

“You want me to-.”

“Take his body back. He needs a proper burial.”

Yifan’s gaze turned steely as he propped Junmyeon up in his arms. His eyes glowed with fire and heat radiated from his body as flames curled at his feet. Jongdae shivered. He did not want to be the soldiers who had to deal with him when they fought their way out.

-

When they returned home, bearing Yixing’s body, the castle was in an uproar. Despite the exhaustion clouding his face, Yifan handled the crowds perfectly, shielding Junmyeon with his body.

Jongdae was more than happy to leave him to it, more concerned with Baekhyun’s frostbitten hand.

It had taken numerous stops across the land before they made it back in one piece. Baekhyun could barely hold himself up, much less carry Yixing’s body. When the body was taken from him, he collapsed into Jongdae’s side.

Jongdae clutched him close, examining his bad hand with his brows furrowed. A village physician had seen to it and colour had slowly returned to it but Jongdae would not rest until it had been seen by a castle physician.

“I’ll be fine with just one hand, you know.”

As if he could sense Jongdae’s growing anxiety, Baekhyun turned his head, a faint smile pulling at his lips. Even that drooped after a few seconds and he sagged even more into Jongdae’s arms.

Jongdae swallowed hard, tears pricking at his eyes. He thumbed over the pale skin of Baekhyun’s wrist as they hurried into the castle, hustled in by the servants.

He refused to be separated from Baekhyun, even for a moment. The physician’s lips twisted when he saw them both, his brows furrowing but he made no move to stop them. Baekhyun was directed roughly to the bed and Jongdae followed, keeping their fingers laced together.

He stayed, despite the servants’ protests, refusing to leave his side until Yifan had to come and physically drag him away.

“He will still be here after you take a shower,” he snapped, the crease between his brows deep. His grief was carved into his face, sallow and painful to look at. It was the reason why Jongdae relented, sinking into his arms.

“Is hyung-,” he stopped when Yifan’s face contorted.

“They had to sedate him,” Yifan said quietly.

Jongdae cringed, burying himself into Yifan’s chest. He let his tears fall, knowing that Yifan would say nothing as he picked him up.

Junmyeon’s grief burrowed into him, their bond pulling so taut that it hurt. Jongdae felt it keenly when he sank beneath the surface of his bathwater, pain clawing in his chest. He wept, for his brother and for the love that had been lost before it could bloom.

Junmyeon never got the chance to tell Yixing, never got the chance to hold him like Jongdae had held Baekhyun. It was enough to cement Jongdae’s determination to not let Baekhyun go.

Life was so fleeting and he would be damned if he let it slip from his fingertips.

“You shouldn’t be here, Your Highness.”

The return to using his title cut deep into Jongdae’s heart. He slipped into the room, treading quietly so as not to alert the guards. He was most definitely not supposed to be there, but if he had to spend a moment longer without Baekhyun at his side, he would go insane.

“Call me Jongdae,” he said, reaching over to grasp Baekhyun’s hand. It was warm in his palm, the frostbite banished. “Please?”

Baekhyun’s smile was dim in the moonlight shining in from the window but the sight of it made hope bloom in Jongdae’s chest. He lifted his hand, pressing his lips to his knuckles.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun breathed.

All the air rushed out of Jongdae’s lungs. He climbed onto the bed, curling into Baekhyun’s side.

Baekhyun turned over to face him, his expression soft. Jongdae brushed a lock of hair away from his face tenderly, gaze flitting down to his lips. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead instead.

Baekhyun shivered against him and he pulled away, catching his chin.

“Do you- feel the same way?” he whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

“I’m afraid,” Baekhyun said instead, lashes fluttering when he exhaled. “My heart- it always beats so strangely around you.”

“Mine too,” Jongdae answered, letting their noses brush. They were so close that every breath Baekhyun exhaled puffed over his lips.

“It is forbidden,” Baekhyun reminded.

A flare of anger burst through Jongdae. He squeezed Baekhyun’s hand, gritting his teeth.

“I don’t care,” he said stubbornly, balling his other hand in the sheets. “I- I want you. No one else. I just need to know that you feel the same.”

The look that Baekhyun gave him made his insides light on fire, butterflies bursting to life in his belly. Their lips brushed for the briefest moment and he squeezed his eyes shut, relishing the butterflies going crazy inside him. He wanted to bottle the moment and keep it close forever.

“I do,” Baekhyun exhaled.

“Life’s too short for me to go a moment without you,” Jongdae whispered, tilting his head and Baekhyun kissed him first this time, taking the opening. It was nothing like their first kiss, electrifying and full of fire. This one was soft and sweet, full of unspoken words, like the waves washing up on the seashore. The world faded away and all he could feel was _Baekhyun_. His warmth, his weight and the way he smelled.

“Is this what love feels like?” he murmured weakly when they pulled apart, forehead leaning against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s hand caressed his cheek, his gaze soft and Jongdae had to kiss him again.

His heart was so full that he was afraid it might burst.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun admitted, “but I’m willing to find out.”

When the sun rose again, Jongdae would have to pick up the pieces of his brother and perhaps, pick up the new mantle of _being_ in love. But for the moment, he had Baekhyun and all was alright in the world.


End file.
